Memories of my life
by Silvereyes11
Summary: Erinnerungen und Gedanken fließen und bringen uns in den wichtigen Momenten des Lebens zum nachdenken und zum rekapitulieren. So auch Draco Malfoy, als er nach dem Sieg über Voldemort mit seinen Eltern in der Großen Halle sitzt...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ihr Süßen! **

Kennt ihr das, dass ihr ein Lied hört und euch die Gedanken dazu einfach nicht mehr loslassen? Ist mir erst wieder passiert und ich konnte es nicht ruhen lassen, ohne es aufzuschreiben. Geplant war eigentlich eine etwas andere Richtung, aber wie schon so oft, hat es sich anders entwickelt.

Natürlich bin ich neugierig, was ihr davon haltet, also fühlt euch frei, es mir mitzuteilen. Vielleicht hört ihr euch beim lesen ja den Song an, der mich hierzu inspiriert hat.

Poets of the fall – Where do we draw the line  
.com/watch?v=Bj2p_v_FfJ8

Jetzt noch kurz zum Üblichen, dass sich hierfür aber in Grenzen hält:

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Orte und Charaktere gehören wie immer nicht mir, sondern der verehrten JKR. Leider verdiene ich damit auch kein Geld. *g*

**Pairing:** Eigentlich so wie üblich Harry & Draco. Dieses Mal allerdings nur sehr, sehr schwach angedeutet.

**Rating:** P-12 Pre-Slash... ähm... nein, ich bin nicht krank. *lach*

Nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß beim lesen!

_Für all diejenigen, denen ein Kopfnicken auf dem Bahnsteig viel zu wenig war. *g*_

**Memories of my life **

_by Silvereyes_

Es war vorbei.

Meine Gedanken waren noch nicht fähig diesen Umstand vollständig zu erfassen. Mir war als würde ich durch endlosen Nebel wandern, unmöglich, etwas zu sehen, oder zu hören. Meine Ohren summten und ich meinte noch immer das Dämonenfeuer brausen, alles verschlingen zu hören. Doch hier saß ich. Zwischen meiner Mutter und meinem Vater in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, in der eine merkwürdige Stimmung herrschte. Was kein Wunder war, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte. Trotz der Toten, die dieser letzte Tag des Regimes des Dunklen Lords gebracht hatte, regt sich doch die Hoffnung in den Herzen und Köpfen der Menschen. Eine Hoffnung auf Frieden. Eine Hoffnung, ohne Furcht leben zu können. Sie regte sich auch in mir.

Lange hatte ich mit der Furcht leben müssen und wusste noch nicht, ob es mir möglich sein würde, ein normales, friedliches Leben aufzubauen. Ob es mir erlaubt werden würde. Nach dem, was ich getan hatte, wohl eher nicht.  
Meine Kindheit hätte schöner nicht sein können. Das weiß ich und ich bin meinen Eltern mehr als dankbar dafür, denn auch wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit als kalte, unnahbare Menschen gesehen werden, waren sie doch zu Hause völlig anders. Liebevoll und warmherzig, wenn auch in manchen Ansichten fehlgeleitet. Doch ich musste niemals, nicht einen einzigen Moment in meinem Leben, daran zweifeln geliebt zu werden. Ich lebte behütet und im Überfluss; etwas was ein Junge sich nur wünschen kann, auch wenn es für die Charakterbildung sicher nicht das beste ist. Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin arrogant, ich bin verwöhnt, ich bin eitel. Kurz gesagt - ich bin Draco Malfoy.

Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Zumindest nicht, was man allgemein als gut bezeichnen würde. Es kümmert mich einen Dreck, ob irgendwo in Zentralafrika Menschen verhungern, oder ob jeden Tag Muggel umgebracht werden, oder bei irgendwelchen Unfällen drauf gehen. Macht mich das zu einem schlechten Menschen? Ich weiß es nicht, das müssen wohl andere beurteilen. Ich würde sagen, nein. Denn für das, was mir wichtig ist, würde ich mein Leben geben und habe es beinahe getan. Aber vielleicht sollte ich von vorne beginnen.

Wie gesagt, meine Kindheit hätte besser nicht sein können. Meine Eltern waren wunderbar, mein zu Hause hatte alles, was sich ein Junge erträumt, inklusive Quidditchfeld und einem riesigen Abenteuerspielplatz, als ich klein war. Privatlehrer gingen bei uns ein und aus, brachten mir alles bei, was meine Eltern als wünschenswert sahen und noch mehr. Auch als ich nach Hogwarts kam, hörte mein privilegiertes Leben keineswegs auf. Allein mein Name öffnete mir Türen, die anderen wohl ewig vor der Nase zugeschlagen werden würden. Ich spielte meine Rolle und hatte Spaß dabei. Ja, ich war - bin - der Eisprinz von Slytherin und das mit Leib und Seele. Es war eine Rolle, ein Spiel... ein Spiel, aus dem nur allzu bald bitterer Ernst wurde. Damals, nach der dritten Runde im Trimagischen Turnier, wurde alles anders.

Furcht regierte ab diesem Zeitpunkt unser Dasein. Meine Eltern versuchten es zu verstecken, doch auch sie hatten sich an ihr Leben gewöhnt und wer etwas anderes sagt, der täuscht sich ganz gewaltig. Oh Himmel, ja, ich weiß, dass mein Vater nicht in der Top Ten im Ranking der beliebtesten Zauberer landen wird. Er ist ein Malfoy, zum Teufel. Aber selbst er mochte das mehr oder weniger ruhige und vor allem privilegierte Leben, welches wir in den dreizehn Jahren, in denen der Dunkle Lord nur ein Schatten seiner Selbst war, gelebt hatten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Vater, an diesem bewussten Abend, an dem ich in den Rängen des zum Irrgarten verwandelten Quidditchstadions saß und darauf wartete, dass einer der Champions mit diesem Pokal wieder auftauchen würde, lauthals geflucht hat, als er das Brennen an seinem Arm spürte. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Vater einen winzigen Moment, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vielleicht nur, gezögert hat. Überlegt hat, ob seine Weigerung vor einem Monster zu kriechen, es wert wäre, seine gesamte Familie in Gefahr zu bringen. Wie mittlerweile alle wissen ist er gegangen, ist gekrochen und hat so unser Leben gerettet - zumindest für eine Weile.

Potter an diesem Abend zu sehen, als er zurück kam, mit Diggory im Arm - tot - hat mir klar gemacht, dass unsere Kindheit und unsere sorglose Jugend auf einen Schlag vorbei war. Die Welt hatte für einen Moment angehalten und sich dann in der anderen Richtung weiter gedreht, zurück zu den Wurzeln allen Übels. Zurück in die dunklen Tage des ersten Krieges.

Ganz entgegen meinem Auftreten, das nur die Erwartungen aller erfüllen sollte, fürchtete ich mich davor, was mich in meinem zu Hause erwarten würde, wenn ich in die Ferien kommen würde. Und es war offensichtlich, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Für Aussenstehende wären die Hinweise zu subtil gewesen, um sie zu bemerken, doch nicht für mich, nicht für mich, der ich doch mein ganzes Leben in diesem Haus, mit meinen Eltern verbracht hatte. Meine Mutter - eine kühle Schönheit, die ihresgleichen suchte - sonst immer fröhlich, liebevoll, immer ein Lächeln um die sanft geschwungenen Lippen, hatte einen bitteren Zug um den Mund bekommen und ihre klaren blauen Augen schienen ihre Furcht um das Leben derer, die die sie liebte, geradezu heraus zu schreien. Es tat mir im Herzen weh, sie so zu sehen.

Mein Vater dagegen, vorher schon ein eher introvertierter Mann, der seine Gedanken so lange für sich behielt, wie er es als nötig erachtete, wurde noch ruhiger, kapselte sich von uns ab und schloss sich stundenlang in seinem Studierzimmer ein, wo er nichts anderes tat, als sich an seinem Brandy festzuhalten, ins Feuer zu starren und auf das Unvermeidliche zu warten - das Brennen auf seinem linken Arm. Es war offensichtlich, dass unsere Familie in diesem Sumpf des Bösen versinken würde und keiner von uns konnte etwas dagegen tun, wenn wir nicht riskieren wollten, umgebracht zu werden aufgrund von Verrat. Das Abwenden vom Dunklen Lord war nicht gesund für Leib und Leben, das hatte die Vergangenheit gezeigt und auch in der Gegenwart ließ sich diese Tatsache nicht leugnen. Karkaroff war das beste Beispiel und es war ein deutliches für alle, die sich überlegten, ob es nicht besser wäre, die andere Seite zu unterstützen oder sich gar ganz herauszuhalten. Es gab kein egal - nur ein entweder oder.

Das folgende Schuljahr wurde überschattet von der Starrsinnigkeit des Ministeriums, die die Wahrheit einfach nicht sehen wollten und dem Versuch, Hogwarts in eine Schule zu verwandeln, in der jede Individualität im Keim erstickt wurde. Wäre es geglückt, würden wir jetzt vermutlich alle in rosa Strickjacken herumlaufen. Ja, ich weiß, ich habe begeistert beim Inquisitionskommando mitgemischt, habe Potters kleine Rebellengruppe auffliegen lassen und doch... es war das einzige, was ich tun konnte. Der Abend, als wir Potter und seine Freunde geschnappt hatten und die Rede von einer Waffe war - es war das erste Mal, dass sowas wie Hoffnung in mir aufkeimte. Der Gedanke, dass es etwas geben könnte, etwas wie eine geheime Wunderwaffe, die den Dunklen Lord für immer auslöschen würde, war überwältigend. Mein Verlangen dieses Ding zu sehen, stieg ins Unermessliche, doch Umbridge in ihrer Verblendung, sah nicht, dass es nur eine Finte war. Genauso wenig, wie ich. Als sie mit Potter und Granger im Wald verschwand, Weasley und die anderen uns kampfunfähig machten und daraufhin türmten - das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem mein Leben den Bach runter ging, so schnell und gründlich, dass der Weg zurück wie eine unüberwindbare Felswand anmutete.

Oh ja, ich war wütend nach dieser Nacht, als ich die Nachricht bekam, dass mein Vater in Askaban inhaftiert wurde. Ich war wütend, zornig und es machte mich wahnsinnig, meinen Vater dort zu wissen, auf dieser kargen Insel der Nordsee. Und alleine der Gedanke daran, nach Hause zu fahren, in die Ferien, ließ mich innerlich vor Angst zittern und Beben. Eine Sekunde lang, ach was, nicht mal ein Bruchteil davon, dachte ich wirklich und wahrhaftig daran, in Dumbledores Büro zu stürmen und ihn zu bitten, mich zu verstecken, am besten unter seinen Roben, auch wenn dieser Gedanke mehr als verstörend war. Doch wie der gute Sohn, der ich war, fuhr ich mit dem Zug nach London und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes meinem Schicksal entgegen. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Meine Mutter diesem Irren alleine aussetzen?

Die ersten zwei Wochen der Ferien gingen vorbei in einem endlosen Schleier aus Rastlosigkeit, bei dem meine Mutter und ich, selbst die Hauselfen, bei dem kleinsten Tappen einer Eule am Fenster zusammen zuckten. Meine Tante Bellatrix, ging ein und aus, brachte mir Okklumentik bei und sah mich mit einem Stolz in den Augen an, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief.

Dann kam der Brief. Schwarz gefärbtes Pergament mit grünem Siegel, von dem mir das Dunkle Mal entgegen starrte und mich dazu aufforderte, den Platz meines Vaters einzunehmen. Meine Mutter brach in Tränen aus, als ich ihr das Pergament überreichte und ich schloss mich die nächsten zwei Tage in meinem Zimmer ein. Zwei Tage, in denen ich mein Zimmer völlig verwüstete, meinen Vater verfluchte, mich mit seinem teuren Brandy betrank, nur um dann in völliger Apathie zwischen den Trümmern meines Zimmers zu hocken.

Ich war kaum nüchtern, als ich mit meiner Mutter zu meinem ersten Todessertreffen aufbrach. Es war besser so gewesen, sonst hätte ich wohl vor Schmerz geschrien, als dieser Psychopath mich mit diesem hässlichen Ding brandmarkte, das mich für immer als Verbrecher kennzeichnen würde. Völlig egal ob ich etwas getan hatte, oder nicht. Die Aufgabe, die ich gestellt bekam, ließ mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, doch ein gut gezielter Crucio, unter dem meine Mutter kreischender schrie als ein Dutzend Todesfeen, ließ mich meinem Mund halten.

Es war lächerlich, das wusste ich in dem Moment, als der Dunkle Lord den Mund schloss, nachdem er mir seinen Wunsch mitgeteilt hatte. Natürlich war allen klar, dass es weniger ein Wunsch, sondern eher ein Befehl gewesen war und ich ging an diesem Abend in einem Zustand nach Hause, der sich zwischen hemmungslosem Schluchzen und hysterischem Gelächter befand. Wie zum Teufel sollte ich jemanden umbringen, den selbst Voldemort selbst nicht besiegen konnte? Es war ein Himmelfahrtskommando, das wusste ich, doch wenn ich meine Familie und mich am Leben halten wollte, hatte ich keine Wahl.

Wie mein sechstes Schuljahr verlief, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen. Ich wurde mit jedem Tag verzweifelter, ich aß kaum, schlief nur wenig und mit meinen schulischen Leistungen in dieser Zeit werde ich wohl kaum in die Annalen der fleißigsten Hogwartsstudenten eingehen. Ich stolperte vom Unterricht zum Raum der Wünsche und von dort aus, wenn ich einen Grad völliger Erschöpfung erreicht hatte, in mein Bett. Ich sah bald so schlecht aus, dass mir die Maulende Myrthe einen Platz in ihrer Toilette anbot, wenn ich das Zeitliche segnete. Offenbar sah ich wirklich nicht gut aus, ich wusste es nicht, denn ich schaute kaum in den Spiegel. Ich wollte die Verzweiflung in meinen Augen nicht sehen, es reichte, wenn ich sie spürte. Wie ein ätzender Feuerball, der sich in meinem Magen formte und je weiter das Jahr voran schritt, immer mehr von mir auffraß, bis nichts mehr übrig bleiben würde.

Der Vorfall mit Potter auf der Toilette... ich wusste nicht, was ich dachte, als ich den Crucio sprach, ich wusste nur, dass mich eine grenzenlose Panik erfasst hatte. Zwei Sekunden später lag ich auf dem nassen Fliesenboden und konnte regelrecht spüren, wie das Leben aus mir heraus floss. Potters panisches Gesicht war das ganze fast schon wieder wert und beinahe hätte ich mich bei ihm bedankt, dass er meinem Elend mit diesem Fluch ein Ende machte. Doch so viel Glück hatte ich nicht. Woher auch? Seit ich diesen kleinen, schmächtigen Jungen mit den verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren und diesen unglaublich großen grünen Augen damals bei Madam Malkins getroffen hatte, schien er es gepachtet zu haben. Vermutlich würde er das anders sehen, doch aus meiner Sicht war es genauso und keiner hätte mir was anderes einreden können.

In der Nacht als ich auf dem Astronomieturm stand, Dumbledore so wehrlos vor mir liegend, musste ich es mir selbst eingestehen. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst und ich war kein Feigling. Nun, vielleicht doch... ein wenig, aber das Wichtigste war, ich war kein Mörder.

Nach meiner Flucht dauerte es nicht lange, bis mein Vater wieder zu Hause eintraf und es schien so, als wäre er in diesem einen Jahr in Askaban um zwanzig Jahre gealtert. Der Einzug des Dunklen Lords trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er sich erholen konnte, doch mein Versagen dabei, Dumbledore zu töten, brachte unserer ganzen Familie keinen Frieden. Wir hatten Angst in unserem eigenen zu Hause und hofften nur, nicht weiter aufzufallen, zumindest äußerlich und Voldemort sprichwörtlich gesehen, den Arsch zu lecken.

Fast war ich froh, am ersten September wieder nach Hogwarts zu können. Fast, denn andererseits war ich entsetzt, was mit denen geschehen würde, die wieder zurück in die Schule kamen, nachdem die Schule von Todessern übernommen worden war. Professor Snape auf dem Direktorenstuhl zu sehen, war ein Bild, das merkwürdiger nicht sein konnte, wenn man seit sechs Jahren an einen alten Mann mit Rauschebart und Brille gewöhnt war. Doch im Nachhinein konnte es wohl nichts besseres geben, denn wie ich irgendwann, nach langem beobachten, heraus fand, hielt Snape die Carrows im Zaum und hielt vor allem Greyback von der Schule fern.

Und doch war es ein seltsames Gefühl in Hogwarts die Unverzeihlichen beigebracht zu bekommen, auch wenn ich ernsthaft bezweifelte sie jemals ausführen zu können, so wie es unsere 'Professoren' wollten. McGonagall sah dem zähneknirschend zu und ich muss sie dafür respektieren, dass sie nicht einfach gegangen ist, als sie die Gelegenheit hatte. Doch sie lebte, genauso wie Dumbledore vor ihr, für diese Schule, für ihre Schüler und sie erinnerte mich mehr als einmal an eine wütende Löwin, die ihre Jungen beschützte, was sie, im weitesten Sinne, wohl auch war.

Ich pendelte in diesem Jahr zwischen Hogwarts und dem Manor hin und her. Eigentlich war ich ein besserer Bote, denn ich trug ständig Nachrichten hin und her. Als bei einer dieser Gelgenheiten plötzlich ein zum fürchten aussehender Potter, mitsamt Weasley und Granger in unserem Salon standen und ich gefragt wurde, ob ich sie identifizieren könnte, überrollte mich die Panik, dass, sollte ich bestätigen, dass hier tatsächlich Harry Potter stand, alles vorbei war. Dass die Dunkelheit sich im ganzen Land ausbreiten würde und mich mit in die Tiefe reißen würde. Ich konnte es nicht... schon wieder. Ich leugnete was das Zeug hielt, gab vor, mir nicht sicher zu sein, wobei eigentlich jedem Idioten hätte klar sein müssen, wer hier genau stand.

Vielleicht habe ich es mir mit dieser Lüge verdient, aus dem Dämonenfeuer gerettet zu werden, ich weiß es nicht, doch nach dieser Nacht, bekamen meine Alpträume neue Nahrung. Das Schreien von Granger unter dem Cruciatus meiner Tante hallte in meinem Träumen nach und ließ mich in kaltem Schweiß ausbrechen. Es war eine Sache, irgendwelche Schüler damit bestraft zu sehen; eine völlig andere war es, wenn es jemanden traf, den man kannte und vor dem man, auf eine völlig verdrehte Weise, einen unglaublichen Respekt hatte. Aber wann war meine Beziehung zu einem der Drei schon unkompliziert gewesen? Richtig, noch nie.

Nun sitze ich hier in der Großen Halle, sehe das hoffnungsvolle Lächeln, aber auch die Tränen derer, die jemanden verloren haben. Meine Eltern sitzen still neben mir und halten meine Hände, als würden sie mich niemals wieder loslassen wollen. Im Moment ist das ein schönes Gefühl, aber ich vermute mal, dass mir das zukünftig ein paar Schwierigkeiten bereiten wird. Was soll's, damit werde ich mich befassen, wenn es soweit ist. Jetzt ist nur Zeit, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie unser Leben in Zukunft aussehen wird, ob wir leben dürfen, oder ob wir uns in Askaban wiederfinden werden.

Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wird, aber ich weiß, dass ich noch etwas erledigen muss, bevor er aus der Halle verschwindet. Ich muss mich bei Potter bedanken. Zur Hölle noch mal, er hat mir zwei Mal das Leben gerettet und hätte es wirklich nicht tun müssen. Das wenigste was ich tun kann, ist ihm zu danken. Ich weiß, dass er niemals mein Freund sein wird und es noch viel weniger sein will, aber das muss ich tun. Soviel Ehre und Anstand habe selbst ich im Leib.

Meine Eltern sehen mich erstaunt an, als ich aufstehe und auf den Ausgang zu renne, doch im Augenblick könnte ich mich nicht weniger darum kümmern. Potter verschwindet gerade aus der Halle und ich erwische ihn gerade noch, als er im Begriff ist, die Marmortreppen hochzusteigen.

Überrascht dreht er sich um, als ich ihn rufe und mir fällt auf, wie unglaublich müde und erschöpft er aussieht. Die grünen Augen hinter der Brille schreien geradezu nach Schlaf und sehen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment zufallen. Er sieht aus, als könnte er im stehen schlafen, was wohl auch der Fall ist. Trotzdem muss ich es tun, bevor mich das bisschen Mut verlässt, oder ich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu bekomme. Schluckend trete ich auf ihn zu, stehe eine Stufe unter ihm und noch niemals hat sich das so richtig angefühlt, wie gerade jetzt. Er war immer ein bisschen besser, schneller oder hatte einfach mehr Glück und ich habe mich maßlos darüber geärgert. Aber jetzt, nach dem, was er getan hat, ist es einfach die richtige Position.

Trotzdem ich unter ihm stehe, kann ich ihm fast in die Augen sehen, ohne aufsehen zu müssen und beuge mich vor. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich hier, mitten in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts, stehe und ihn umarme! Das war nicht geplant und ich könnte meinen Körper verfluchen, dafür, dass er mich so sehr verrät. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, so hier mit ihm zu stehen. Leise flüstere ich ihm meinen Dank ins Ohr, danke ihm für mein Leben und spreche zum ersten Mal laut aus, dass ich es bedauere, dass wir niemals Freunde sein konnten, oder sein werden. Mein Körper verrät mich ein weiteres Mal, als ich ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gebe und mein Herz flattert in meiner Brust wie ein aufgeregter Kolibri. Verlegen löse ich mich und drehe mich um. Ich will ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, über mich zu lachen, auch wenn mir wohl bewusst ist, dass er das vermutlich nie tun würde. Er ist nicht der Mensch, der jemanden mit Absicht demütigt. Das ist weit unter seinem Niveau und er würde wohl nicht ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen.

Mein Schritt stockt, als ich seine Stimme höre, die klar und deutlich hinter mir sagt:  
„Gern geschehen... Draco"

Das war es auch schon, ihr Süßen. Im Moment ist es noch ein OS, aber wer weiß, vielleicht geht es ja damit noch weiter, wenn mich die Muse dafür küsst. Zuerst einmal ist es abgeschlossen, aber das Ende... nun ja, es lässt Raum für Neues.

Bis wir uns irgendwo wiedersehen...

Cu, Eure Silvereyes


	2. My through hell and back

**Hallihallo ihr Süßen! **

Was soll ich sagen? Es sollte ein OS bleiben, doch die Muse hat mich geküsst und wie. Die Idee schoss mir in den Kopf und ließ mich einfach nicht mehr in Frieden. Für alle, die neu hier reinschauen... Das ist die Fortsetzung zu meinem OS 'Memories of my life', den ihr ebenfalls in meinem Profil finden könnt und den ihr, vielleicht zuerst gelesen haben solltet.

Ich habe mir schon öfter darüber Gedanken gemacht, was mit Draco nach dem siebten Band und vor diesem unsäglichen Epilog passiert sein könnte... tja, das ist das Resultat. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr teilt mir mit, was ihr davon haltet.

Falls ihr euch wegen dem Slash wundern solltet... es wird der Kuss zwischen Draco und Harry erwähnt, weshalb ich es so auszeichnen musste, obwohl es wohl eher als Pre-Slash zu bezeichnen wäre.

So, jetzt aber genug von dem Gequatsche, ich verkrümel mich und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Memories of my life II**

**~~~oOo~~~**

_My way through hell and back_

Es ist bitterkalt.

Mein Kiefer schmerzt beinahe unaufhörlich, weil ich ständig die Zähne zusammen beiße, um sie vom Klappern abzuhalten. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal etwas in meinen Fingerspitzen gefühlt habe, oder wann mir das letzte Mal richtig warm gewesen ist.

Meine Phantasie gaukelt mir prasselndes Kaminfeuer oder Öfen vor, an denen ich mich verzweifelt wärmen will, doch es ist alles nur ein Trugbild – erste Anzeichen des Wahnsinns vielleicht, doch es könnte mich nicht weniger kümmern.

Ich frage mich immer wieder, ob es wirklich erst knapp drei Monate her ist, dass ich Harry Potter in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts umarmt und mich bei ihm für mein Leben bedankt habe. Doch wenn ich die Striche an der nackten und kalten Steinwand, die ich mit meinen Fingernägeln gezogen habe, zähle, dann stimmt diese Rechnung. Mir kommt es jedoch vor, wie eine Ewigkeit.

Die Hoffnung, die ich noch in der Großen Halle gespürt hatte, war nicht mehr als eine Fata Morgana. Ich bin ein Malfoy, ein Todesser – wie hatte ich nur etwas anderes erwarten können? Doch die Hoffnung war ein schönes Gefühl, so lange sie andauerte, das kann ich nicht abstreiten. Leider war es nicht von langer Dauer.

Am Morgen nach der Schlacht wurden wir von übrig gebliebenen Ministeriumsvertretern zuerst nach London geschafft, um dort verhört zu werden. Es war eine endlos lange Prozedur mit den immer gleichen Fragen. Immer wieder, bis sie mir zu den Ohren rauskamen und ich dachte, schreien zu müssen, wenn ich nur noch eine einzige hören müsste. Meine Mutter, mein Vater und ich wurden getrennt befragt. Stundenlang, vielleicht sogar Tagelang. Ich kann es nicht sagen, denn mein Zeitgefühl war zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich nicht das beste. Ich sah meine Eltern erst wieder, als ich von einem mehr als ruppigen Auror zur Küste appariert und in ein kleines Boot verfrachtet wurde, das aussah, als könnte es das kleinste Lüftchen über den Haufen pusten.

Zuerst war mir nicht klar, was passieren sollte, doch die angstvollen Blicke meiner Mutter und das gequälte und resignierte Gesicht meines Vaters ließen mich erkennen, wo unsere Reise enden würde. Ich biss mir heftig auf die Lippen, als wir ins Boot geschubst wurden, um den Schrei, der sich unbedingt aus meiner Kehle kämpfen wollte, zurückzuhalten.

Der Wind der Nordsee war beißend kalt, als wir ohne magische Hilfe zu der kargen Insel übersetzten, auf der Askaban thronte. Der Anblick des Gefängnisses ließ mir, ähnlich wie damals, als ich Hogwarts das erste Mal sah, einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Doch dieses Mal war nicht ein Quäntchen Ehrfurcht dabei, sondern das nackte Entsetzen.

Bei dem Begriff Insel denken alle automatisch an feinen, weißen Sandstrand, glasklares Wasser, Liegestühle und fruchtige Schirmchendrinks. Die Wahrheit hätte hier von dieser Auffassung nicht weiter entfernt sein können. Die 'Insel' war nichts weiter als ein riesiger Steinklotz, der aus dem Meer heraus ragte. Scharfkantige Klippen umrahmten den schwarzen Steinbau, der sich grotesk Meterhoch in die Höhe schraubte. Die eine oder andere Luke im Fels machte mir bewusst, dass das Gefängnis nicht nur überirdische Zellen hatte und frage mich unwillkürlich, ob mein neuer Schlafplatz in luftiger Höhe oder in tiefster Dunkelheit sein würde.

Der Anblick Askabans hatte mich völlig lahmgelegt und ich wurde von einem Wärter in eine Art Empfangshalle gezerrt, wo wir alle persönlichen Gegenstände, die wir bei uns trugen, abgeben mussten. Mein Vater tat dies mit stoischer Ruhe, war es doch nicht das erste Mal, während meine Mutter weinte, als sie ihren Trauring und das Medallion, mit Bildern von meinem Vater und mir, ablegte. Ich selbst zog erst nach dreimaliger Aufforderung meinen Siegelring vom Finger und durchsuchte, mit den Bewegungen eines gebrechlichen Mannes, meine Taschen nach irgendwelchem Kleinkram. Widerstrebend nahm ich das Abzeichen des Schulsprechers von meinem Umhang und legte es auf den abgenutzten Holztisch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als ich gefragt wurde, ob ich noch mehr bei mir hatte. Mehr als ein paar Geldstücke, eine alte, verknitterte Schokofroschkarte und ein paar von Bubbels bestem Blaskaugummi hatte ich nicht in den Taschen. Die silberne Kette mit dem Schlangenanhänger, die ich seit meinem Eintritt nach Slytherin getragen hatte, musste wohl während der Schlacht zerrissen sein und war nicht mehr an ihrem Platz um meinen Hals. Vielleicht lag sie jetzt im Raum der Wünsche; durch das Dämonenfeuer zu einem silbernen Klumpen verschmolzen.

Dank einem Anfall von unüblich bürokratischer Genauigkeit, wurden unsere Daten aufgenommen, bevor wir zu unseren Zellen gebracht werden sollten. Völlig bewusst, was gerade geschah, wurde mir erst, als uns drei verschiedene Wärter in drei verschiedene Richtungen führten. Meine Fähigkeit zu laufen schien von einem Moment zum anderen völlig lahm gelegt worden zu sein und mein Wärter zog mich praktisch hinter sich her, zur Treppe die nach unten führte. Mein Vater wurde einen langen Gang entlang geführt, während meine Mutter zur Treppe gebracht wurde, die weit nach oben führte. Damit zerschlug sich meine letzte Hoffnung, wenigstens bei meinen Eltern bleiben zu können. Sie trennten uns – vermutlich sogar absichtlich. Auf Befehl, oder einfach aus einer sadistischen Freude heraus, ein paar Todesser das Leben schwer zu machen – wer wusste das schon?

Es wurde kälter, je weiter wir in den Fels vordrangen und auch dunkler. Die Fackeln beleuchteten die feuchten Wände nur spärlich und in den Zellen selbst würde es wahrscheinlich so düster sein, wie nicht einmal die Kerker in Hogwarts es gewesen waren. Es war eine andere Dunkelheit. Kalt und bedrohlich und nicht heimisch und wohl bekannt, wie die Slytherinkerker.

Immer weiter ging es hinab und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob der Wärter mich zum Mittelpunkt der Erde führen wollten, als wir endlich vor einer Zelle Halt machten. Lachend erzählte der mir unbekannte Wärter, dass er neugierig sei, wie lange ich brauchen würde, bis ich genauso verrückt sei, wie meine Tante, die vorher diese Zelle beherbergt hatte. Ein Schaudern überlief mich bei dem Gedanken an Bellatrix, denn auch wenn sie zur Familie gehört hatte, konnte ich sie, nachdem ich sie nach ihrem Ausbruch kennen lernte, nie leiden. Der Wärter riss mich grob aus meinen Gedanken, als er mich in die Zelle hinein stieß, mir einen schönen Aufenthalt wünschte und die Zellentür zukrachen ließ. Mehrere Schlösser schlossen sich knirschend und ich ließ mich dort, wo ich war, auf den nicht gerade sauberen Boden sinken. Doch das war jetzt auch schon egal.

Ich zog die Robe meiner Hogwartsuniform enger um meinen Körper, denn es war wirklich verflucht kalt. So kalt, dass ich mir einbildete, Kondenswolken, verursacht durch meinen Atem, zu sehen. Einen Moment lang schloss ich die Augen, kniff sie fest zusammen, um die Tränen, die sich darin gesammelt hatten, zurück zu drängen. Ich öffnete sie nur widerwillig, doch es brachte nichts, ich musste mich ja irgendwann der Realität stellen.

Die Realität bestand, wie ich schnell feststellen konnte, aus einer etwa zwei mal zwei Meter großen Zelle, mit einer schmalen Holzpritsche und einem Metalleimer, der in einer Ecke stand. Plötzlich verstand ich, warum Bellatrix, sollte sie es vorher noch nicht gewesen sein, hier wahnsinnig geworden war. Der stabilste Mensch würde nach fünfzehn Jahren hier drinnen wahnsinnig werden.

Ich blieb in dieser Position sitzen, bis es vor mir leise ploppte und eine wässrige Suppe, mit einem harten Stück Brot und einem Becher Wasser vor meiner Nase auftauchten – Abendessen.

Das ist jetzt drei Monate her und mittlerweile habe ich mich an den monotonen Tagesablauf mehr oder weniger gewöhnt. Falls man sich überhaupt jemals an so etwas gewöhnen kann. Die ersten Tage waren die schlimmsten. Schlafen war anfangs ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, bei all den ungewohnten Geräuschen. Es war nicht nur das Wimmern und Stöhnen, hin und wieder auch ein mehr als irre klingendes Lachen der anderen Gefangenen. Manche von ihnen redeten ohne Unterlass, ohne Punkt und Komma und ich wünschte mir mehr als einmal meinen Zauberstab her, um einen gut gezielten Silencio loszulassen. Wahlweise wäre ich auch mit einem kräftigen Schwinger meiner Faust zufrieden gewesen.

Doch was mir anfangs wirklich und wahrhaftig auf die Nerven ging, war das stetige Tropfen, das von einem kleinen Rinnsal stammte, welches aus dem grob gehauenen Stein meiner Zelle trat. Dieses andauernde 'tropf... tropf... tropf...' brachte mich sogar dazu, ein Stück meiner Robe abzureißen und auf den Boden, wo das Wasser aufkam, zu legen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde herrschte wohlige Ruhe, bevor aus dem vorher so nervigen Tropfen, aufgrund des klatschnassen Stoffes, ein genauso nervenzerfetzendes 'platsch... platsch... platsch...' wurde. Ich saß einen kompletten Tag unter diesem Rinnsal und ließ mir das Wasser in den geöffneten Mund tropfen, nur um dieses Geräusch nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Das Resultat dieser Aktion war beinahe eine Kiefersperre und eine unüblich volle Blase, was in Askaban nicht unbedingt eine gute Sache ist, wenn der Metalleimer nur alle zwei Tage magisch geleert wird. Zähneknirschend arrangierte ich mich mit der Wasserzufuhr in meiner Zelle und was soll ich sagen – mittlerweile höre ich dieses verdammte Tropfen nicht mal mehr.

Einen Monat nach der Schlacht feierte ich meinen 18. Geburtstag, den ich, wäre Blaise nicht gewesen, glatt vergessen hätte. Lieber, wundervoller Blaise. Ich hätte ihn, wäre er hier gewesen, küssen können. Es machte mir bewusst, dass es dort draußen, in der wirklichen Welt, wenigstens noch einen Mensch gab, der ohne Mordgedanken an mich dachte und das streichelte meine Seele. Er schickte einen Geburtstagskuchen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich nichts davon hatte. Die Wärter hielten es wohl für lustig, mir dieses fast schon monströse Teil, mit einer riesigen 18 aus Zuckerguss unter die Nase zu halten und mir zu sagen, dass sie auf mein Wohl trinken würden, bevor sie sie wieder mitnahmen. Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass sie mir damit ein viel wertvolleres Geschenk gemacht hatten. Das Bewusstsein, dass ich noch einen Freund hatte; einen Freund, der an mich dachte, völlig egal, wo ich gerade war. Das war für mich in diesem Moment viel wertvoller als der größte Geburtstagskuchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Als wir in Askaban angekommen waren, wurde uns gesagt, dass wir bis zu unserer Verhandlung hier bleiben würden. Doch als immer mehr Zeit verstrich, fragte ich mich, ob das Ministerium uns vergessen hatte, oder ob sie sich den Prozess einfach sparten und uns hier verrotten ließen. Es wäre, wie ich wusste, nicht das erste Mal. Mein eigener Cousin, Sirius Black, war das beste Beispiel. Von meinem Vater hatte ich lange vor Potter gewusst, dass Black niemals ein Todesser gewesen war. Doch das hatte das Ministerium nicht abgehalten, ihn hier zwölf Jahre einzusperren. Er war unschuldig, doch ich hatte das dunkle Mal völlig zweifelsfrei auf dem Arm und der Fall lag ein wenig anders.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch am Chaos, das möglicherweise immer noch im Ministerium herrschte. Kingsley Shacklebolt war zwar vorübergehend zum Minister gemacht worden, um die Folgend des Krieges zu bewältigen und, soweit ich wusste, war er ein besonnener und gerechter Mann. Doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob es nicht vielleicht schon wieder einen neuen Minister gab. Ob die verschiedenen Abteilungen, die es im Ministerium gab, wieder reibungslos liefen, nachdem so lange die Todesser und ihre Lakaien dort gewütet hatten. Ich wusste gar nichts, denn Nachrichten von 'draußen' mussten wir den Wärtern mit viel Mühe aus der Nase ziehen – wenn sie uns nicht gerade damit verhöhnen wollten.

Die Monotonie, die hier herrschte – unterbrochen nur von den spärlichen Mahlzeiten – ließ meine Gedanken im Kreis drehen. Immer wieder hatte ich dieselben Gedankengänge und fragte mich fast ohne Unterlass, ob und was ich hätte anders machen können. Es war müßig, das wusste ich, doch ich hatte nichts anderes zu tun. In Gedanken wiederholte ich ganze Unterhaltungen. Gespräche, die irgendeine Bedeutung hatten und langsam wurde ich, ohne es zu merken, selbst zu einem der Gefangenen, die ohne Punkt und Komma redeten.

Ich lief in meiner Zelle auf und ab, redete, fluchte, schrie manchmal aus Leibeskräften, bis mir kein Ton mehr über die Lippen kam und kratzte mir dabei regelmäßig den Arm blutig. Es war mir nicht einmal bewusst, dass ich ständig über das dunkle Mal kratzte – ich tat es einfach. Manchmal ließ ich es unbewusst in Ruhe, bis der Schorf anfing zu jucken und das ganze ging wieder von vorne los. Vernarbt oder verschandelt; es spielte ja doch keine Rolle und schon bald war mein Arm ständig ein wenig entzündet und eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass ich mir in dieser unhygienischen Umgebung nicht eine Blutvergiftung einfing.

Zwei Monate nach der Schlacht wurde mir von meinem mehr als mürrischen Wärter mitgeteilt, dass meine 'Todesserschlampe von Mutter' entlassen worden war. Ich versuchte weitere Fragen zu stellen, wie zum Beispiel wann ihre Verhandlung gewesen war und ähnliches, doch ich bekam auf keine meiner Fragen eine Antwort und meine Welt versank wieder in ihrem gewohnten Rhythmus.

Mein Tagesablauf in dieser Zeit sah folgendermaßen aus: Aufwachen, den Metalleimer benutzen, Frühstück, redend und am Arm kratzend in der Zelle hin und her laufen, Mittagessen, redend und am Arm kratzend in der Zelle hin und her laufen, Abendessen, Strich in die Wand ritzen, den anderen Gefangenen zuhören und schlafen. Mehr tat ich nicht und das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung wurde, wie eine Flamme ohne Sauerstoff, immer mehr erstickt.

Wenn man mein Leben in Askaban mit meinem früheren Leben vergleicht, hätte ich wohl nicht tiefer fallen können. Schlimmer hätte es wohl nur noch kommen können, wenn die Dementoren noch das Gefängnis bevölkern würden. Doch die wurden, zu meinem Glück, gleich nach der Schlacht vernichtet. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie das geschafft hatten und es war mir auch völlig egal. Wichtig für mich war nur, dass sie mich nicht dazu bringen konnten, meine schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder und wieder zu durchleben. Ich geißelte mich selbst schon genug damit, da würden mir diese Seelen-aussaugenden Biester gerade noch fehlen.

Doch manchmal, wenn nachts alles ruhig war und alle schliefen, träumte ich mich weg. Weg aus diesen Mauern, von dieser Insel und hin zu glücklicheren Tagen. Ich träumte mich nach Hause, nach Malfoy Manor, bevor der Dunkle Lord unser zu Hause als Hauptquartier missbraucht hatte. Ich träumte mich zu Picknicks an dem kleinen See, mit einer lachenden Mutter und einem scherzenden Vater, der mir mühsam das Schwimmen beibrachte. Ich träumte mich auf meinen Besen, mit dem ich über die Ländereien Hogwarts` schoss und einem Schnatz hinterher jagte. Ich träumte mich in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo wir alle sorglos und lebendig unseren Spaß hatten, einfach Blödsinn machten und haarsträubende Pläne ausheckten, um den Gryffindors das Leben ein wenig schwerer zu machen. Ich träumte mich in die Winkelgasse, wo ich die Geschäfte durchstöberte und mich einfach nur an Kleinigkeiten erfreuen konnte. Einem Eis bei Fortescues, einem guten Buch bei Flourish & Blotts oder im Winter einem heißen Butterbier bei Tom im Tropfenden Kessel, der immer den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch zu erzählen wusste. Ich träumte sogar von meinen Streitereien mit Potter, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, mich niemals lebendiger gefühlt zu haben, als in diesen Augenblicken.

Was gäbe ich nicht dafür, all diese Kleinigkeiten wieder tun zu können? Ich gäbe beinahe alles, wenn ich nur einen Tag hier heraus kommen könnte. Doch mir war klar, dass es reines Wunschdenken war. Mir wurde bewusst, dass man diese kleinen Dinge des Leben wirklich erst schätzte, wenn man sie nicht mehr hatte. Merlin, ich würde vermutlich meine eigene Großmutter für eine heiße Dusche verkaufen, wenn ich denn könnte.

So eitel ich früher gewesen war und Stunden im Bad zubringen konnte; jetzt bestand mein Hygieneprogramm aus einem Becher Wasser, den ich jeden Tag opferte, um mich wenigstens notdürftig zu säubern und trotzdem fühlte ich mich mit jedem Tag schmutziger. Mein einstmals weißes Hemd war mittlerweile von einer undefinierbaren grauen Farbe und meine schwarze, maßgeschneiderte Stoffhose, die jetzt um meine Hüften schlackerte, hatte die Farbe des Bodens angenommen. Meine Krawatte war zu meinem Waschlappen geworden, auf der man jedoch die silbernen Streifen schon längst nicht mehr erkennen konnte und mein Umhang wies immer mehr Löcher auf und wurde immer kürzer, denn den Luxus von Toilettenpapier gab es hier nicht. Ich hielt mich sogar davon ab, meine Haare anzufassen, denn dann hätte ich wohl wirklich geheult. Es war mehr eine verfilzte Wolle, als dass man es als Haar erkennen konnte.

Jetzt, drei Monate nach der Schlacht, denke ich wirklich, dass ich vergessen worden war. Ob versehentlich oder mit voller Absicht wusste ich nicht und es war mir auch egal. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ich noch hatte war, dass es meiner Mutter einigermaßen gut ging und sie es nicht zu schwer hatte. Dass sie außerhalb von Askaban Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzte und jeden Tag im Ministerium auftauchte, um, mit Hilfe von Harry Potter, meinen Fall voran zu treiben, konnte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wissen.

Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre es mir wohl trotzdem egal gewesen, denn mein ständiges Kratzen am dunklen Mal rächte sich jetzt. Mein Arm war entzündet, angeschwollen und so heiß wie ich mich plötzlich fühlte, zum ersten Mal nach drei Monaten, hatte ich Fieber und das nicht zu knapp. Ich hatte noch niemals länger als ein paar Stunden Fieber gehabt. Immer war irgendjemand mit ein paar Tränken gekommen und in kürzester Zeit ging es mir wieder gut. Das war in Askaban anders. Hier kümmerte es keinen, ob ich lebte oder starb, doch selbst diese Frage stellte ich mir nicht mehr, denn das Fieber stieg und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Meine Stimme verwandelte sich in ein heiseres Krächzen und alle Kraft, die ich noch irgendwo hatte, verließ mich durch die mangelhafte Ernährung der letzten drei Monate beinahe schlagartig.

Im Fieber führte ich Gespräche mit allen möglichen Leuten. Ich diskutierte mit Snape über neu entwickelte Zaubertränke, ich stritt mit Vincent darüber, dass man keinen fünften Muffin als Zwischenmahlzeit essen musste und ich entschuldigte mich bei Dumbledore, weil ich ihn hatte umbringen wollen. Ich hatte regelrechte Wahnvorstellungen und hätte mir einer gesagt, dass diese Leute schon längst tot waren, hätte ich vermutlich entrüstet widersprochen und mit der Hand in der Luft rumgewedelt, um demjenigen zu zeigen, wo die Person saß, mit der ich sprach.

Irgendwann tat ich nicht einmal mehr das, sondern lag nur noch völlig apathisch auf meiner schmalen Pritsche und trocknete langsam aber sicher aus. Das Fieber dachte nicht daran, zu verschwinden und in meinem umnebelten Verstand wusste ich, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ich unter diesen Umständen das Zeitliche segnete. Hätte ich meinen Arm gesehen, von dem sich eine rote Linie bis zu meiner Schulter zog, hätte das meine Annahme nur noch untermauert. Doch ich vermied es meinen Arm überhaupt zu bewegen, denn er schmerzte, er brannte wie Feuer und, um es genau zu sagen, bewegte ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr. Ein winzig kleiner Teil von mir atmete erleichtert auf, als vor meinen geöffneten Augen schwarze Flecken erschienen, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde...

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, konnte man von meinem Zustand nicht wirklich als 'bei Bewusstsein' sprechen. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, mein Kopf pochte und mein Arm brannte noch immer, auch wenn es nicht mehr so stark war, wie das letzte Mal, als ich es registriert hatte. Mein Verstand lief auf Sparflamme und meine Sinne schienen mir Streiche zu spielen, denn ich bildete mir ein, auf einer weichen Unterlage zu liegen.

Mein Gehör schien auch nicht mehr das Beste zu sein, denn ich hörte Stimmen. Verzerrt und irgendwie dröhnend, als wäre ich unter Wasser. Ein wenig klarer als mitten im Fieberwahn, tat ich es als ein weiteres Hirngespinst ab. Meine Augenlieder waren so schwer, als hätte jemand Bleigewichte daran befestigt und ich hätte sie nicht einmal heben können, wenn es um mein Leben gegangen wäre. Die Stimmen, die ich hörte, wurden noch dumpfer, hörten sich weiter entfernt an, als zuvor und langsam driftete ich wieder in einen erschöpften, beinahe schon komatösen Schlaf.

Später wusste ich nichts mehr davon, dass ich mehrere Male aufgewacht war. Es waren jedes Mal nur wenige Minuten, bevor ich wieder wegdriftete, um die Blutvergiftung, die ich mir durch mein Kratzen eingefangen hatte, gesund zu schlafen. Es war cirka 48 Stunden später, dass ich zum ersten Mal wieder völlig bei Bewusstsein war und mich nicht mehr fühlte, als wäre ich dem Hogwarts-Express vor die Lok gelaufen. Richtig gut fühlte ich mich zwar auch nicht, doch was sollte ich nach so einem Fieber und in Askaban auch anderes erwarten.

Dann stutzte ich, denn meine harte, schmale Holzpritsche hatte sich tatsächlich in eine weiche Unterlage verwandelt, was mir doch sehr suspekt vorkam. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge und kniff es gleich wieder zu, denn die Sonne knallte mir ins Gesicht, was meiner Netzhaut, nach drei Monaten Dunkelheit nicht gerade gut tat. Langsam hob ich eine Hand und legte sie mir, mit einiger Anstrengung, vor die Augen, bevor ich sie noch mal öffnete.

Zögernd linste ich durch die Spalten zwischen meinen Fingern und stellte fest, dass mir der Raum, in dem ich plötzlich lag, wohl bekannt war. Die Mittagssonne durchflutete mein Zimmer – mein Zimmer in Malfoy Manor.

Ohne es zu wollen, ließ ich meine Hand sinken und sah mich völlig verwirrt um. Wie lange war ich schon hier? Warum war ich hier? Durfte ich überhaupt hier sein? Mein Blick schoss für einen Moment panisch zu der großen, weiß lackierten Tür, die zum Flur führte, als würde jeden Moment mein ruppiger Wärter aus Askaban auftauchen und mich wieder mitnehmen. Ich ließ die Tür keinen Augenblick aus den Augen und starrte sie regelrecht nieder. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so da lag und verlor mich völlig in meiner Betrachtung der Tür. Als sie, nach etlichen Minuten, plötzlich geöffnet wurde, zuckte ich furchtbar zusammen, kniff die Augen zu, hielt die Luft an und wünschte mir, unsichtbar zu sein. Meine Muskeln spannten sich schlagartig an und ich rührte mich nicht einen Millimeter.

So lag ich da, als ich, zum ersten Mal nach drei Monaten, das schönste Geräusch hörte, das ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur vorstellen konnte – die Stimme meiner Mutter! Ich spürte, wie sich die Matratze meines beinahe schon obszön großen Bettes senkte und eine sanfte Hand nach meiner Griff. „Draco... Schätzchen... bist du wach?", hörte ich sie dann sagen und trotzdem traute ich mich immer noch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass sich diese wunderbare Stimme, die ich so sehr vermisst hatte, auch nur als ein Trugbild heraus stellen würde.

Eine kühle Hand legte sich nun an meine Wange und strich zärtlich darüber. „Darling, komm... mach die Augen auf."

Meine Befürchtungen beiseite schiebend, kam ich dieser Aufforderung langsam und zögernd nach und wurde, für diesen völlig untypischen Mut, mit einem Anblick belohnt, der schöner nicht hätte sein können. Da saß sie – meine wunderschöne Mutter. Zwar wirkte sie ein wenig gehetzt, ein wenig blasser als üblich, doch nichtsdestotrotz genauso schön wie immer.

„Mum?", krächzte ich hervor und meine Kehle fühlte sich beim sprechen an, als wären meine Stimmbänder mit Schleifpapier bearbeitet worden. Fragend sah ich meine Mutter an, denn ich war immer noch verwirrt, wie und warum ich nach Hause gekommen war.

„Oh, mein Baby!", schluchzte meine Mutter auf und zog mich ein wenig hoch, um mich in den Arm zu nehmen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, wie ein nasser Sack in ihren Armen zu hängen, doch ich hatte mich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, wie in den Armen meiner Mutter.

„Mum... wie... warum...?", presste ich dann doch irgendwann hervor, denn ich wollte, nein, brauchte eine Antwort.

„Schhht", hauchte meine Mutter, legte mich wieder in die weichen Kissen zurück und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, der sich anfühlte, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. „Nicht reden, Schätzchen, du bist noch sehr schwach. Werd erst einmal wieder gesund", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder auf. Doch in meinem Gesicht musste sie wohl ganz deutlich die Frage gesehen haben, die mir auf der Zunge brannte, denn sie nahm meine Hand wieder in ihre und sah mich bestimmt an. „Du bist frei, mein Drache. Hast du gehört? Keiner wird dich hier wieder wegholen. Du warst sehr krank und wenn wir nur ein paar Stunden später gekommen wären, dann-"

Sie brach ab, schluckte heftig und kniff gequält die Augen zusammen. Sie musste es nicht aussprechen; ich konnte mir vorstellen, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis meine Mutter sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte. „Du hattest eine schlimme Blutvergiftung und es wird, trotz der Tränke, noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis du wieder gesund bist. Wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, musst du noch einmal ins Ministerium; doch das war es dann. Du musst nie wieder dorthin zurück, mein Drache. In der Zwischenzeit kümmern wir uns um alles andere."

Sofort schoss mir die Frage durch den Kopf, wer 'wir' war, doch ich sollte erst einmal keine Chance dazu bekommen, sie laut zu stellen, denn Tinka, Mutters persönliche Hauselfe, ploppte mit einem Tablett herein. Der Geruch von Hühnerbrühe zog mir in die Nase und mir lief augenblicklich das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Selbst das beste Gourmet-Menü hätte in diesem Moment wohl nicht besser riechen können, als diese einfache Suppe, mit der meine Mutter mich schließlich fütterte. Viel bekam ich nicht hinunter, denn meine allgemeine Verfassung und der dreimonatige Nahrungsmangel machten sich dann doch bemerkbar und nach einem halben Teller Suppe überkam mich die Müdigkeit mit einem Hammerschlag und ich schlief erneut ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es draußen wohl schon dunkel, denn die Vorhänge waren geschlossen und das Zimmer wurde von Kerzen an den Wänden in ein gedämpftes Licht getaucht. Meine Augen waren für diesen Umstand dankbar, denn dieses Licht stach mir nicht hinein, wie das Sonnenlicht vorher.

Lange Minuten lag ich einfach nur da und genoss die Eindrücke, die mir meine Sinne überbrachten. Der Geruch von sauberer Bettwäsche umschmeichelte meine Nase und unter meinen Fingern konnte ich die glatte Bettwäsche aus ägyptischer Baumwolle spüren, die meine Mutter vor ein paar Jahren in Kairo gekauft hatte. Nach dem harten Holz, auf dem ich drei Monate gelegen hatte, war die Matratze meines Bettes eine regelrechte Offenbarung und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich mitten auf einer watteweichen Wolke liegen.

Ich kostete diese Eindrücke mit allen Sinnen aus, bis sich ein überaus menschliches Bedürfnis meldete. Meine Blase war voll und protestierte vehement gegen diesen Zustand. Mühsam setzte ich mich auf und schielte zur Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte. Sie befand sich an der Wand links von meinem Bett und die wenigen Schritte, die es bis dorthin brauchte, kamen mir plötzlich wie ein meilenweiter Weg vor.

Ich hätte ohne Probleme nach einer Elfe rufen können, damit die meine Mutter holte, doch selbst in meinem geschwächten Zustand hatte ich noch so viel Stolz in mir, dass mir nichts peinlicher war, als von meiner Mutter zur Toilette gebracht zu werden. Also robbte ich zur Bettkante und schwang langsam meine Beine auf den Boden. Meine Finger krallten sich in den gedrechselten Bettpfosten aus Ebenholz und mehr als zittrig stand ich auf. Schlagartig wurde mir schwindlig und ich schwankte schlimmer als Blaise, damals, als er wegen einer Wette zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey in einer halben Stunde getrunken hatte.

Die paar Schritte zum Bad kamen mir gleich noch mal doppelt so lang vor, als ich mich langsam und mehr schlurfend als gehend, am Nachttisch festhielt und mich dann im Schneckentempo, an der Wand entlang, Richtung Tür bewegte. Als ich die Tür endlich erreicht hatte, war ich genauso außer Atem, wie früher nach einem besonders heftigen Quidditch-Training, was ein gutes Urteil über meinen wirklichen Zustand abgab. Noch niemals in meinem Leben hatte ich mich so schwach gefühlt und ich hasste es insbrünstig. Ich war so fertig, dass ich beinahe in Tränen ausbrach, als ich die Tür erreichte und ich dankte Merlin oder wem auch immer, dass sich die Toilette im vorderen Teil des doch sehr großen Badezimmers befand.

Die Fliesen fühlten sich unter meinen Füßen eiskalt an und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Fackeln an den Wänden aufflammten. Erleichtert ließ ich mich schließlich auf den Toilettensitz sinken und machte mir im Moment keinerlei Gedanken darüber, dass ich ein Kerl war und auf dem Klo saß, wie ein Mädchen, etwas, was ich früher nie gemacht hätte. Doch im Augenblick hätte es mir nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Unter einigen Verrenkungen zog ich meine Pyjama-Hose herunter, denn mein Harndrang machte sich nun mehr als dringend bemerkbar.

Ein aufatmendes Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, als ich mich endlich erleichtern konnte. Mir wurde langsam wieder bewusst, dass ich auf einer richtigen Toilette saß und nicht nur einen alten, verdreckten Metalleimer zur Verfügung hatte. Einen Moment lang drehte ich anerkennend das weiche Toilettenpapier in den Fingern, bevor ich mein Geschäft abschloss.

Mühsam zog ich meine Hose wieder hoch und hangelte mich dann irgendwie weiter zum Waschbecken. Ich musste mich so sehr am Porzellan festhalten, dass meine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten, als ich in den Spiegel über dem Becken sah. Seit drei Monaten hatte ich mein Spiegelbild nicht mehr gesehen und hätte ich mich im Moment in irgendeiner anderen spiegelnden Fläche gesehen, hätte ich wohl Zweifel gehabt, dass ich das wäre, der mir da entgegen starrte.

Ein schmales, ausgezehrtes Gesicht sah mir entgegen und ich stellte fest, dass ich nicht einmal in meinem sechsten Schuljahr so schlecht ausgesehen hatte. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter meinen Augen und mein Mund hatte sich in eine schmale Linie verwandelt, der ein bitterer Zug anhaftete. Meine Haare waren, den Reinigungszaubern sei Dank, sauber, doch sie waren glanz und kraftlos und so spröde, wie ich sie noch niemals gesehen hatte. Meine Mutter musste mich magisch rasiert haben, denn auch wenn ich keinen sehr ausgeprägten Bartwuchs hatte, hätten ein paar Stoppeln vorhanden sein müssen. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall, weshalb ich zu dem Schluss kam, dass meine Mutter dafür verantwortlich war.

Das, was ich im Moment von meinem Gesicht sehen konnte, reichte mir schon und wie mein Körper aussah, wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen. Meine Knie zitterten zwischenzeitlich immer stärker und der Weg, zurück in mein Bett, kam mir nun unüberwindbar vor. Schwach ließ ich mich auf den zugeklappten Toilettendeckel sinken und stellte mich schon darauf ein, die Nacht im Badezimmer zu verbringen.

Natürlich wäre das immer noch besser als meine Zelle in Askaban. Der Gedanke entlockte mir doch tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln und ich lehnte mich erschöpft mit dem Rücken and die Wand, ließ meinen Kopf zurück sinken und schloss die Augen. Langsam sickerte es in mein Hirn, dass ich wirklich zu Hause war. Denn obwohl ich wusste, dass meine Mutter mich niemals belügen würde, gab es tief in mir Zweifel. Vielleicht konnte ich nicht anders, als zu denken, dass ich nicht hier sein dürfte. Vielleicht gab es einen Teil in mir, der dachte, dass ich Askaban verdienen würde, für das, was ich getan hatte. Es war egal, dass ich Dumbledore nicht selbst getötet hatte; ich hatte den Weg dazu geebnet und vielleicht wäre dieser ganze Krieg anders verlaufen, wenn ich nur mal meinen Stolz über Bord geworfen und den Mund aufgemacht hätte, um nach Hilfe zu fragen.

Das waren Fragen, die ich mir schon so oft gestellt hatte, doch würde ich wohl niemals eine Antwort darauf bekommen. Ich war kein Seher und kannte auch keinen, der diese Gabe zuverlässig ausüben konnte. Es gab keine Chance das 'Was wäre wenn-Spiel' ernsthaft zu spielen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören, mir immer wieder dieselben Fragen zu stellen. Es half auch nicht, dass immer noch neue dazu kamen. Was sollte ich noch mal im Ministerium? Noch mehr Befragungen? Ich wüsste nicht, was ich den Leuten dort erzählen sollte, außer dass Askaban menschenunwürdig war und ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind solch eine Behandlung wünschen würde.

Unversehens musste ich an unsere Kerker denken. An Mr Olivander, das Lovegood Mädchen und die anderen, die während des Krieges in unseren Kerkern gefangen gewesen waren. Nicht einmal sie waren so schlecht behandelt worden, wie es unser Rechtssystem tat. Sie waren nicht isoliert in einer winzigen, stockdunklen Zelle gewesen und, immer wenn ich es konnte und nicht unter Beobachtung stand, schmuggelte ich ein wenig mehr Essen hinunter, als sie normalerweise bekommen hätten. Ich wusste, dass Tinka, die Elfe meiner Mutter, dasselbe getan hatte. Was das anging hatten wir wohl wirklich einige eigensinnige Hauselfen. Zuerst Dobby, der Potter unbedingt vor irgendwas hatte warnen wollen und schlussendlich von eben diesem befreit worden war und schließlich Tinka, die ihre persönliche Rebellion gegen den dunklen Lord geführt hatte, indem sie die Gefangenen mit Essen versorgt hatte.

Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht auf Befehl meiner Mutter getan hatte, denn dafür war die alte Elfe viel zu oft bandagiert gewesen. Vor allem ihr Ohr würde den Knick, den es vermutlich durch die Ofenklappe zurückbehalten hatte, wohl nicht mehr loswerden. Vielleicht hatte Mutter ihr einen Wink gegeben, das zu tun, doch befohlen hatte sie es ihr sicher nicht. Mum war wirklich keine feige Person und sie sorgte sich im Normalfall um ihre Mitmenschen – doch sie war ebenso eine Slytherin bis zum Letzten und für die stand eben das eigene Leben an erster Stelle. Was, mit einem wahnsinnigen Dunklen Lord im Haus, vermutlich sowieso am seidenen Faden gehangen hatte.

Es war ein völliges Gedankenwirrwarr, das da in meinem Kopf herrschte und die unübliche Stille, die hier herrschte, half ihnen nicht, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich hatte mich so sehr an dieses verdammte Wassertropfen gewöhnt, dass es mir jetzt sogar fehlte und genau diese Fehlen machte mich unendlich nervös. Warum könnte ich nicht mal erklären, doch es war so.

Langsam setzte ich mich nach einer Weile wieder auf und rieb mir über die Arme. Es war in diesem Badezimmer zwar nicht so eisig wie in Askaban, doch meine Schwäche setzte mir noch mehr als zu und ich fror erbärmlich in meinem Seidenpyjama, in den mich meine Mutter gesteckt hatte. Es war mir, trotz der ungewöhnlichen Umstände, peinlich von meiner Mutter angezogen worden zu sein, doch ich musste wohl erst mal damit leben. Ändern konnte ich es sowieso nicht mehr. Ich wünschte mir nur gerade, sie hätte mir auch ein paar dicke Wollsocken angezogen, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich die Kälte über meine Füße in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreiten.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch das hell geflieste Bad gleiten und meine Augen blieben an der großen Badewanne hängen. Sie war zwar nicht so groß, wie das Bad der Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts, trotzdem hatte sie beachtliche Ausmaße und vier oder fünf Personen würden wohl bequem darin Platz finden, wenn es sein müsste. Ein heißes Bad wäre jetzt der Himmel auf Erden und ich schielte nachdenklich auf die Wanne, bevor ich resigniert den Kopf schüttelte. So sehr ich mich danach sehnte, mich wirklich wieder sauber und warm zu fühlen – Reinigungszauber waren gut und schön, doch ein Bad war hundert Mal besser – wenn ich jetzt in diese Wanne stieg, würde ich nie im Leben wieder alleine hinaus kommen. Und das wäre wohl noch peinlicher, als mich von meiner Mutter anziehen zu lassen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich da auf dem Toilettensitz saß und entweder mit den Zehen oder den Fersen auf dem Boden balancierte, um den kalten, hellgrauen Marmor, aus dem der Boden bestand, nicht berühren zu müssen. Ja, ich weiß, ich hätte ohne Schwierigkeiten eine Elfe rufen können, doch da zeigte sich mal wieder, wie stur ich in den unpassendsten Momenten sein konnte. Lieber saß ich frierend und stolz in meinem kalten Badezimmer, als warm und gedemütigt in meinem Bett zu liegen. Was soll ich sagen - ich bin und bleibe Draco Malfoy – und manchmal mache ich meinem Namen alle Ehre und bin störrischer als ein Drache, der sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen will.

Ich rührte mich erst wieder sichtbar, als ich aus meinem Zimmer ganz deutlich das Zuschlagen der Tür hörte. Die Panik überkam mich unversehens und ich rutschte so schnell vom Toilettensitz herunter, wie ich es mir niemals zugetraut hätte. Ich kauerte mich vor lauter Angst in die Ecke und versuchte mich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Mein Herz schlug schnell und hart in meiner Brust und die Furcht, dass mich doch jemand wieder weg holte, hielt mich fest in ihren Klauen. Ich biss mir heftig auf die Lippen, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als es laut an die Tür klopfte.

„Hey Malfoy! Bist du da drin?"

Ich hörte nur die männliche Stimme, viel mehr nahm ich in meiner Panik nicht wahr. Die Stimme meiner Mutter oder meines Vaters hätte ich unter Tausenden erkannt und diese gehörte nicht dazu. Ich wusste nicht, wer da vor der Tür stand und wenn ich ehrlich war, wollte ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Im Moment wünschte ich mir nichts mehr, als unsichtbar zu sein und ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, zwischen dem Drang, die Augen zuzukneifen, oder auf die Türklinke zu starren.

„Malfoy? Bist du ins Klo gefallen?... Hey! Alles okay, da drin?", hörte ich die fremde Person rufen und eine kleine Stimme in meinem Inneren schrie unt tobte, dass ich doch genauer hinhören sollte – doch ich ignorierte sie und stellte mich tot. „Also gut... ich komm jetzt rein. Wenn du nackt bist oder so, kann ich nichts dafür, klar?"

Das gab den Ausschlag für mich, die Augen doch zu schließen. Ich schlang mir die Arme um den Kopf, zog die Beine an und versuchte mit der Ecke, in der ich saß, zu verschmelzen. Unnütz zu sagen, dass es nicht funktionierte, doch das war mir in diesem Moment völlig egal. Alles was ich im Augenblick noch tun konnte, war völlig unbewusst immer wieder 'Nein, nein, nein, ich will nicht weg... bitte bring mich nicht zurück...', zu flüstern.

In meiner Panik bekam ich nicht mit, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, doch die leisen Schritte auf dem glatten Marmor hörte ich. Zum ersten Mal wurde mir bewusst, wie schutzlos ich so ganz ohne Zauberstab eigentlich war und völlig unpassend schoss mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob mir das Ministerium erlauben würde, wieder einen zu haben. Eine leichte Berührung an meinem Knie fegte jedoch jeden rationalen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und ich begann unkontrolliert und ohne überhaupt einen Blick zu riskieren, wer mich da vermeintlich angriff, um mich zu schlagen.

Wie von Sinnen schlug, trat, kratzte ich und ich biss sogar; zumindest versuchte ich es. Doch meine durch die Blutvergiftung verursachte Schwäche spielte mir auch dieses Mal übel mit, denn meine Bemühungen waren wohl eher lachhaft, als dass sie irgendeinen Schaden bei meinem Angreifer angerichtet hätten.

„Verdammt noch mal, Malfoy! Hör schon auf! Ich tu dir doch nichts!", rief die Stimme mit einem leicht zornigen Unterton und zum ersten Mal sah ich meinem 'Angreifer' ins Gesicht. Diese Stimme, dieser Tonfall hatte mich aufhorchen lassen, denn diesen kannte ich genauso gut, wie die Stimmen meiner Eltern. Fassungslos sah ich nach oben, die Arme nutzlos in der Luft, da niemand anderes als Harry Potter meine Handgelenke umfasste, um mich vom schlagen abzuhalten.

Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch erst einmal kam kein Ton hervor, also räusperte ich mich, bis ich glaubte, meine Stimmbänder wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben und versuchte es erneut. „Potter?", fragte ich, doch eigentlich brauchte ich keine Bestätigung. Dieser unordentliche Haarschopf, bei dem ich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung bei Madame Malkins den Wunsch hatte, mich mit einer Haarbürste auszutoben, konnte nur einem einzigen Menschen gehören. Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, stand tatsächlich in meinem Badezimmer – während ich auf dem Boden hockte, wie ein ängstliches Kind!

„Ja, klar... du solltest mich nach sechs gemeinsamen Schuljahren doch noch erkennen, wenn du mich siehst, oder?", kam es ein wenig amüsiert von meinem Gegenüber und ich nickte automatisch. Einen Augenblick später, hätte ich mich schon wieder schlagen können. Woran, zum Teufel, lag es nur, dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart grundsätzlich wie der letzte Idiot benahm? Urplötzlich fiel mir unser letztes Zusammentreffen wieder ein – als ich ihm in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts für mein Leben gedankt hatte. Ich wurde vermutlich flammend rot, als mir der Kuss wieder einfiel, den ich ihm gegeben hatte. Ich wusste bis heute nicht, warum ich das damals getan hatte und ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich bis jetzt auch nicht mehr daran gedacht. Doch jetzt, wo er wieder vor mir stand, war mir das unendlich peinlich. Das toppte die Peinlichkeit, als 18-jähriger von seiner Mutter in den Schlafanzug gesteckt zu werden, um Längen.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass hier Potter stand und nicht irgendein Angreifer, der mich stehenden Fußes wieder nach Askaban schaffen wollte und alle Anspannung wich aus meinem Körper. Meine Arme hingen kraftlos in Potters Griff und völlig zusammenhanglos fiel mir auf, dass seine Hände völlig anders aussahen, als meine. Meine Hände waren schmal und feingliedrig. Klavierspielerhände, hatte meine Mutter einmal gesagt, mit langen Fingern und, vor meiner Haft, manikürten Nägeln. Potters Hände dagegen waren kräftig, die Finger waren nicht so lang wie meine, doch sie sahen stärker aus. Ich spürte ein paar Schwielen an den Händen, die von Arbeit erzählten und bemerkte die angeknabberten Fingernägel, die jedoch, auf eine völlig absurde Weise, zur Gesamterscheinung passten.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Potter ein Handgelenk losließ und vor meinem Gesicht rumwedelte. „Hey Malfoy... bist du noch da, oder bist du eingeschlafen?"

Ich sah ertappt hoch und sah mich mit grünen Augen konfrontiert, die mich ein wenig besorgt ansahen. In diesem Moment machte ich mir keine Gedanken darüber, dass es etwas Surreales hatte, von Potter besorgt angesehen zu werden. Nein, mir fiel auf, dass er eine neue Brille trug. Es war nicht mehr das kreisrunde schwarze Modell, das bei unserem ersten Treffen noch mit Klebeband zusammengehalten wurde, sondern ein modischeres, silberfarbenes Gestell, mit ovalen, beinahe schon rechteckigen Gläsern. Es sah erwachsener aus, als die alte Brille und, das musste ich zugeben, stand ihm wirklich gut. Ich merkte, wie ich schon wieder in meine Gedanken abtauchte und riss mich innerlich zusammen, bevor meine Konzentration zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von ein paar Minuten flöten ging.

Potter hatte mich inzwischen los gelassen und hockte vor mir, während ich an meinem Hintern merkte, wie kalt der Marmorboden wirklich war.

„Ich...", fing ich an und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. 'Ich hab dich angestarrt'`, wäre wohl unpassend gewesen. „Mir ist kalt", sagte ich daher etwas lahm, doch das konnte man auch auf die Müdigkeit schieben; denn das war ich wirklich. Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie lange ich schon hier im Bad hockte.

„Kein Wunder, der Boden ist eiskalt", sagte Potter und hielt mir eine Hand entgegen. Ich musste sie wohl etwas verständnislos angesehen haben, denn Potter schnaubte leicht und griff nach meinem Oberarm. „Los, komm schon. Deine Mum häutet mich, wenn ich dich hier auf dem kalten Boden hocken lasse. Du gehörst ins Bett, oder du hast gleich wieder Fieber", erklärte er in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete und insgeheim war ich sogar erleichtert darüber. Das ersparte mir immerhin die Demütigung, ihn um Hilfe bitten zu müssen.

Er zog mich ohne Mühe hoch und das wiederum konnte ich sogar nachvollziehen. Es waren nicht nur die drei Monate in Askaban gewesen, die meinem Gewicht nicht gut getan hatten. Meinen Appetit hatte ich schon lange vorher verloren. Um genau zu sein, in der Minute, als ich meinen Auftrag Dumbledore zu töten bekam. Erleichtert grub ich meine Zehen in den dicken weichen Teppich, der in meinem Zimmer lag und ließ mich ohne Widerstand von Potter ins Bett schieben, wo ich mir die Decke beinahe bis ans Kinn hochzog.

„Was machst du hier?", rutschte es mir unversehens heraus. Meine Stimme hörte sich immer noch an, als hätte ich fünfzig Jahre Kettenrauchen und Whiskeytrinken hinter mir, doch langsam fühlte es sich wieder leichter an, sie auch zu benutzen.

Potter, der mir aus einem Krug auf meinem Nachttisch ein Glas Wasser einschenkte, hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Dich davor bewahren, dir in deinem Badezimmer den Tod zu holen", sagte er trocken und ich könnte schwören, dass er sich innerlich kaputt lachte, denn es war für uns beide klar, dass ich das nicht gemeint hatte.

Wortlos zog ich meine Augenbraue hoch und wartete ab. Wenn ich ihn richtig einschätzte würde er von alleine anfangen zu reden.

Potter seufzte, reichte mir das zur Hälfte gefüllte Glas, in dem ein Strohhalm steckte und setzte sich auf meine Bettkante, bevor er den Mund wieder aufmachte. „Ich wohne hier", sagte er dann knapp und ich ließ meine Augenbraue noch ein Stück höher rutschen. Dachte er wirklich, ich würde mich mit dieser unzureichenden Antwort zufrieden geben?

„Du wirst erst Ruhe geben, bis du weißt, was hier los ist, oder?", fragte er ein wenig resigniert und ein kleines Grinsen huschte daraufhin über mein Gesicht, als ich nickte.

„Na gut", sagte er und zog seine Beine auf das Bett, um sich bequemer hinzusetzen. „Gibt's eben eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte... obwohl die eigentlich nicht sehr lang wird, aber egal. Ich hab mich im Ministerium für dich und deine Mum eingesetzt. Tut mir übrigens leid, dass es bei dir so lange gedauert hat. Ich hab für euch ausgesagt und deine Mum wurde entlassen. Ich hab sie abgeholt und mich lange mit ihr unterhalten. Dabei kam auch irgendwie zur Sprache, dass ich nicht wirklich wusste, wo ich leben soll und sie hat mir angeboten, hier zu wohnen. Das war's eigentlich auch schon."

Ich zog die Nase kraus und sah Potter zweifelnd an. Er musste mich für blöd halten, wenn er dachte, ich würde ihm abkaufen, dass das schon alles war. Ich glaubte ihm nicht einen Moment lang, dass er nicht wusste, wo er wohnen sollte und drückte das mit nur einem einzigen Wort aus. „Weasley..." Ich sah wie Potter für einen Augenblick die Augen schloss und ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Sie... es ist nicht mehr dasselbe, seit Fred... tot ist", sagte er dann leise.

Ich wusste, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte, also beschloss ich weiter zu bohren. „Wollten sie nicht, dass du bei ihnen bleibst?"

„Doch... schon", antwortete Potter und ich sah deutlich, wie er zögerte, ob er mir mehr erzählen sollte. Ich wusste genau, dass wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich es erfuhr, ich es auch aus meiner Mutter nicht rauskriegen würde. Schließlich sprach er doch weiter. „Es ist einfach... sie trauern. Das ist normal, klar, aber ich hab mich gefühlt, als würde ich stören. Die Weasleys sind eine tolle Familie... aber eben nicht meine Familie, so gerne ich das vielleicht auch hätte. Arthur redet kaum noch und Molly weint, sobald jemand Fred auch nur erwähnt. Es ist... ich hab meine Eltern mein ganzes Leben lang vermisst, aber... ich hab sie nicht gekannt. Vielleicht hört es sich herzlos an, aber es ist eher die Vorstellung, von dem, was hätte sein können, das ich vermisse, verstehst du? Ich kann mir nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es sein muss, seinen Sohn oder Bruder zu verlieren, einfach weil ich das niemals hatte."

Er verstummte für einen Moment und ich nickte langsam. Ich wusste nicht, wie es war, keine Eltern mehr zu haben, doch alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, dass meine Mutter nicht mehr da wäre, zerriss es mir beinahe das Herz.

„Doch, ich glaube, ich verstehe was du meinst", sagte ich langsam und trank einen Schluck, bevor Potter das Glas, das ich die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, wieder reichte, damit er es weg stellen konnte.

„Naja, Bill und Fleur sind vorübergehend wieder in den Fuchsbau gezogen, Charlie ist auch noch hier und weiß noch nicht, ob er wieder nach Rumänien geht und George wohnt auch wieder zu Hause, weil er es alleine in der Wohnung über dem Laden nicht aushält. Percy wohnt zwar nicht wieder im Fuchsbau, aber er geht im Moment eigentlich nur zum schlafen nach Hause, wenn er nicht im Ministerium ist. Das Haus ist also ziemlich voll und... Hermine und Ron sind nicht da, die sind schon seit Wochen in Australien, auf der Suche nach Herms Eltern und... naja, ich musste auch an Teddy denken."

Ich versuchte irgendwie die Flut an Informationen zu verarbeiten, die ich eben bekommen hatte und dabei stachen zwei Dinge ganz deutlich heraus. „Granger und Weasley sind in Australien? Zusammen?"

„Ja", antwortete Potter und grinste leicht. „ Die beiden sind seit der Schlacht zusammen-"

„Oh wow... haben sie es endlich kapiert? Hat ja lang genug gedauert", warf ich ebenso grinsend ein.

„Jaah... anscheinend hat wirklich jeder gewusst, was los ist, außer den beiden."  
„Machst du Witze? Es liefen ja wohl genug Wetten in Hogwarts wegen den beiden. Würde mich interessieren, wer schlussendlich den Pott gewonnen hätte. Müsste 'ne ganz schöne Summe drin sein... also... die Turteltauben sind also in Australien?"

Potter hatte bei der Erwähnung der Wette ein wenig verdutzt geschaut; offensichtlich hatte er davon nichts gewusst und schüttelte jetzt kurz den Kopf.

„Was? Achso... jaah, Australien. Naja, Herm hatte Angst um ihre Eltern und hat ihnen die Gedächtnisse verändert und sie nach Australien geschickt. Allerdings hat sie keine Ahnung wohin, also könnte es noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie wieder kommen", sagte er und zögerte erneut.

„Was?", fragte ich dazwischen und Potter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte nur gerade, dass sie sich bis dahin hoffentlich wieder beruhigt haben. Sie waren nicht sehr glücklich damit, dass ich hier eingezogen bin", sagte er und zupfte an meiner Bettdecke herum.

„Kann ich mir denken", rutschte es mir leise heraus und ich bekam den Eindruck, dass unser Gespräch eine Richtung nahm, mit der wir beide nicht unbedingt glücklich waren. Ich wollte nicht über die kurze Zeit reden, als die drei hier gefangen waren. Ich hielt es schon für unglaublich, dass Potter überhaupt hier wohnte, geschweige denn auch nur einen Fuß hier rein gesetzt hatte.

„Wer ist Teddy? Hast du einen Bären mitgebracht?", fragte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln und ich stellte fest, dass Potter lächelte, als er den Kopf hob, den er vorher gesenkt hatte.

„Nein... Teddy ist mein Patensohn. Teddy Lupin... er lebt bei mir", sagte er dann und ich zermartete mein Hirn einen Moment, um das einordnen zu können. Ich schluckte schwer, als mir einfiel, dass er vom Baby meiner Cousine Nymphadora sprach und wie der Dunkle Lord darüber gehöhnt hatte, ob ich wohl Babysitten würde. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, was mit ihr passiert war, genauso wenig wusste ich etwas von Lupin. Doch dass der Sohn der beiden nun bei Potter lebte, konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Tut mir leid", sagte ich leise und ich sah, wie Potter einen Moment verwirrt die Stirn runzelte, bevor ihm wohl bewusst wurde, was ich meinte.

„Muss es nicht", sagte er dann. „Es war Krieg und sie wussten, was passieren konnte. Es ist nur traurig, dass er sie nie kennen lernen wird. Zumindest hat er noch eine Großmutter und eine Großtante... und einen Großcousin."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich kapierte, dass Potter mich damit meinte und mir entfuhr ein belustigtes Schnauben. Ich mit einem Kleinkind – das war mal etwas, das ich mir so gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass ich Kinder nicht mochte; ich hatte nur noch nie mit einem zu tun gehabt.

„Also wohnt er jetzt hier mit dir?", fragte ich und sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der da so entspannt auf meinem Bett saß, neugierig an.

„Ja, und ich muss sagen, mittlerweile versteh ich, warum du so ein arroganter kleiner Scheißer warst. Deine Mum verwöhnt ihn nach Strich und Faden", lachte er und ich schnappte entrüstet nach Luft, bevor ich mich ein wenig beleidigt aufs Schmollen verlegte. Abstreiten konnte ich es nun wirklich nicht.

„Oh, jetzt schmoll nicht! Es stimmt doch. Du musst dir mal sein Zimmer anschauen. Manche der Kuscheltiere werden vermutlich noch in zwei Jahren größer als er sein", grinste Potter und wurde dann ein wenig ernster. „Ich glaube es hat ihr gut getan, ihn hier zu haben... es hat sie abgelenkt. Deine Mum hat sich furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich glaube ohne Teddy im Haus, wäre sie früher oder später durchgedreht. Du hast eine tolle Mum, weißt du das?"

Ich nickte darauf. „Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte ich leise. Was sollte ich dazu auch weiter sagen? Sie war eine tolle Mutter und Punkt. Dann sah ich wieder hoch und stellte eine Frage, die mir auf der Seele brannte und da es bisher noch niemand erwähnt hatte, musste ich sie wohl stellen. „Pot... Harry? Hatte... war... was ist mit meinem Vater?", fragte ich schließlich und schloss gleich darauf die Augen, als ich sah, wie Potter sich auf die Lippen biss. „Er muss dort bleiben." Ich stellte keine Frage mehr. Aus Potters Reaktion konnte ich sehen, dass es eine Tatsache war und eigentlich war es utopisch, mir Hoffnungen zu machen, dass es anders hätte sein können.

„Ich weiß, er ist dein Vater, aber-", begann Potter und ich unterbrach ihn, bevor er aussprechen konnte, was ich nicht hören wollte.

„Schon gut... ich weiß", sagte ich und hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund, als ich gähnen musste. Ich sah zur Uhr auf meinem Nachttisch und stellte fest, dass es wirklich mitten in der Nacht war. Es war drei Uhr morgens.

„Du solltest schlafen... und ich auch. Babys haben die dumme Angewohnheit verdammt früh wach zu werden", sagte Potter und rutschte von meinem Bett. „Brauchst du noch was?"

„Nein... ich bin nur müde", murmelte ich und plötzlich musste ich darum kämpfen, die Augen aufzuhalten. Ich kuschelte mich tiefer in die Kissen und zog mir die Decke bis zur Nase. Ich war zu Hause, mir war warm und mehr brauchte ich im Augenblick nicht – außer Schlaf.

„Okay", sagte Potter und ging zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Vielleicht stell ich dir dann deinen Großcousin vor... falls ihr es schafft beide zur gleichen Zeit wach zu sein. Gute Nacht, Draco", sagte Potter und gähnte nun selbst.  
„Nacht...", nuschelte ich nur noch und war schon eingeschlafen, bevor Potter die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen in einer Abfolge aus noch viel mehr Schlaf und kurzen Wachperioden, in denen meine Mutter mich dazu zwang gefühlte Tausend ekelhaft schmeckende Tränke zu schlucken und mich langsam wieder von flüssiger auf feste Nahrung gewöhnte. Auch Potter tauchte einige Male auf, doch meinen Cousin hatte ich bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt. Doch wie Potter schon gesagt hatte – im Moment war es nicht einfach einen Zeitpunkt zu finden, in dem wir beide wach waren.

Doch er würde ja nicht so schnell aus dem Haus verschwinden und wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, machte ich mir wegen dem kleinen Jungen auch ein klein wenig Sorgen. Vielleicht war es irrational, da er noch ein Baby war, doch er hatte eben einen Werwolf zum Vater und ich konnte mir in meiner Furcht vor diesen Geschöpfen nicht helfen. Lupin war ein großartiger Professor gewesen, doch als ich damals am Ende der dritten Klasse erfahren hatte, was er war, wäre ich am liebsten postwendend aus Hogwarts verschwunden, nur um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mittlerweile wusste ich, dass Werwölfe auch nur Menschen waren, doch diese tief sitzende Furcht hatte mir meine Großmutter eingeimpft. Drusilla Malfoy hatte eine Vorliebe für Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, die einen Vierjährigen mit Leichtigkeit dazu gebracht hatten, sich die ganze Nacht unter dem Bett zu verkriechen – besonders in Vollmondnächten.

Doch wie das Zusammenleben mit Harry Potter und Teddy Lupin werden würde, konnte wohl nur die Zeit zeigen...

Wie ihr seht, ist das hier auch wieder ein relativ offenes Ende. Ob und wann ich daran weiter arbeite, steht noch nicht fest, da ich mich erst mal um meine anderen Sachen kümmern muss.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und die Taschentücher wurden nicht zu arg strapaziert. *g*

Bis bald!

Cu, Silvereyes


End file.
